iCan't Act
by whispered love 13
Summary: OneShot. Sam needs some help with something, and asks Freddie if he can help her. The problem is she never expected him to be more help than she thought. Seddie. Rated M for Lemon.


A/N: Oneshots are super fun to write aren't they? Hope you like. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

* * *

**iCan't Act**

I gulped. I knew that I needed to do this with someone that I was comfortable with. With any other person, I would probably be pulling their arms behind their backs. But he was someone that I knew I was comfortable with. He was a best friend, I would always tell myself. That's why I told him to come. I looked for him and told him to come right after school. And here he was, right across from me, voluntarily with his eyes holding emotions that I never thought could be there, at least for someone like me. And now that I think about it, it was probably a wrong idea to be doing this with him.

"I don't love you." I said through out my teeth. I saw his eyes blink over once, before he was inches within my face. I caught my breath, steadying myself. He was intimidating, seeing that he was towering over me.

"You're lying." His breath intoxicated me. His eyesight was boring straight into my very core. How I wanted to just grab him then and there. But I had to pull away from him. I turned around, my back facing him, as if I was giving him the cold shoulder.

"What could possibly make you think that?" I said, my eyes closed as I cleared my throat to say the next thing that I had to say. "There was never any love between us. There were always simple gestures, but love? No, there never was." I waited patiently, knowing the next part would make me want to break down and want to reach out to him.

"No." his voice was husky, almost as if it was within the breaking point in him choking up. "I don't believe you."

"What isn't there to believe?" I knew I had to turn around to face him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, because I knew that his face would hold those emotions again. Emotions that I never wanted to notice before. I was purposely blind to those emotions because I never wanted the pain it would cause in my life. I wanted to inflict it. But now I wasn't so sure I wanted to do that either. Sure enough, when I did, I saw his eyes again, the pain, the anguish, the passion? "There is nothing here for us. But if you don't wish to see that is a completely different reason. But we both know this was never meant to be."

"You and I both know that's not why you don't want to be with me." He told me. I closed my eyes as if I were to close them this world I was in would all be placed behind me. I would not be here, saying these words to his face. But when I opened them again, he was still there in front of me, just like I was still there standing in the same spot. "Stop lying to yourself. If we didn't have anything you wouldn't have asked me to be here. You wouldn't have asked me to come and stand before you. You would have done what you always do, just ignore it until it went away. But you know it can't go away. What we have can't simply be put away in a box and shelved neatly with a sticker labeled 'us'." Before I knew it he was in front of me again. His hands touched mine, and I felt myself melt, wanting to kiss him when I knew it wasn't the time to do it.

"It can. I know it can be done with just enough force." I told his brown eyes. He released my hand, as if I were a flame and by just being near me made him have third degree burns.

"You disgust me." I was taken aback at how dangerous he said that. He dripped as much poison as he could muster in those three little words. I almost forgot what I had to say next, but I quickly snapped out of it and motioned towards the door.

"Well, there's your chance to get away from someone as disgusting as me." I tried putting as much emotion as he was, but it was hard. I couldn't do it as well as he could. Maybe because I was afraid, afraid of actually giving emotions that I didn't want to face at the moment. He didn't even notice those emotions I bet. For all he knew I was still playing it perfectly; I was still this little girl that didn't know what to want in life. I turned away again, trying hard not to think about why he was closing the gap between us.

"I don't want that." He said, touching my hand again and bringing it close to his face. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. How I would always want him to touch me that way, calm and delicately, as if I would easily break if he handled me too roughly. "And I know you don't want me to. I know that these simple gestures of having my skin come in contact with yours gets your blood rising, your passion becoming too much to bear." His hands started going up to my shoulder blade, making me close my eyes further, and making my face scrunch a little bit between my eyes. I felt the goose bumps on the back of my neck as his hands touch my bare back. I fell back behind him, having his chest press lightly on his back. He pulled my hair to the side and brought his lips in contact with my white skin, making me shudder lightly. "You can't tell me there is nothing there for you." He continued lightly kissing my back. I shifted away from him and turned to slap him.

"There isn't." I said simply. He wouldn't have that. He kissed me roughly on the lips, and I found myself parting my own so I could feel what it was like to kiss Freddie Benson. To my surprise he didn't stop, but deepened it, making the kiss deeper and deeper until I felt as though I was drowning. I found myself pushing away, just like I did to everything else. "Your touch does nothing to me." I tried so hard to convince myself, just like I was supposed to, but knew I didn't nail it. Freddie felt it too, but pushed forward.

"Then tell me to leave. Tell me to leave and never come back again." I opened my mouth to say something but my vocal chords were betraying me. I didn't want to tell him to leave. I wanted him to stay, to pull my body toward his own, to run my fingers through his hair, as I would want him to do the same with mine. I wanted to taste his lips again, see if I was just imagining that they tasted like sugar. I wanted all that and so much more. I walked backwards toward the door and swung it open.

"Leave." He took the hint and walked toward it. He stopped right in front of it though and just stared at me. He wasn't walking out the door. I didn't turn to look his way, but i still felt his body there beside me when it should have been out the door. It had been past five minutes and he still didn't walk out, instead he closed it. I looked at him, a little angry.

"Freddie you're supposed to walk out the door. It's what the character does in the script." I said, picking up the screenplay from the table. "If you want to help me the least you could do is follow your role to the very end you dork."

"I just don't see why he would." He simply stated, his eyes boring into mine. I turned away.

"Because she is trying to hurt him. Hurting him so he could live the life that he wants. She was just dead weight to begin with." I said reaching for my water bottle. For some weird reason Freddie had a look of anger on his face.

"If he loves her, she has to see that the life he would want to live is one with her." He said.

"Well she just doesn't see it that way Fredbag. What can you do?" I reminded him. "You aren't in charge of the script, therefore you can't change anything on it." I waved it in his face, and he swiped it out of my hand. I sat down on the couch and he joined me, a little closer than what we normally consider comfortable.

"I think I could make it better." He said, grabbing the script and a penciling in his ideas. After a few minutes he handed it to me and picked me off the couch, placing me in front of the door again. "Just go with me here. Do the last lines before I messed up, and we'll continue from there." I sighed but did as I was told, clearing my throat.

"Leave." I swung the door open again and Freddie came towards me closing the door. He pushed me against the door so that my back was pressed against it. I felt his chest touch my own, making me want to close the space between our lips. He was staring intently at me, but his finger was pointing at the script. Whatever little fantasy I was undergoing had to be put on hold, as I looked downward at the scribbled footnotes he placed on the script. "W-why are you so close to me?" I said, still a little surprised that he was as close as he was.

"Because I know you want me this close to you. You never wanted me to leave in the first place." He whispered in my ear. The chills returned to the back of my neck as I felt his warm breath. I looked again at the script and saw that he wanted me to wrap his arms around him. Without even thinking about it, I did as the script he improvised said and wrapped my arms around him, breathing him in. Around the same time I did, he too placed his arms on the small of my back. I buried my face in his neck and gently placed kisses on his neck. It must have been my imagination, because the next thing I knew he shuddered, and his arms went up to my shoulder blades, stripping off my spaghetti strap and bra strap. His lips began leaving wet trails on my bare shoulders, and instead of pushing him off I found myself taking in those kisses, and wanting more. He began backing away, and I followed him, kissing his neck, his chest through the soft fabric of his shirt, and ultimately his lips.

When my lips parted for the second time, I felt as though he was drugging me, because I was in no control of my actions. I never wanted to stop pressing my lips against his soft ones. I replayed my fantasy in my mind and ran my fingers in his hair, to which he slowly unwrapped me from my tiny shirt. He broke away from me and began kissing slowly and sultry down my collar, into the well between my breasts and back to my neck. He was doing wonders with his tongue, making me get hotter and wetter. My eyes were practically welded shut, because I kept thinking to myself that this was a dream, and the minute I opened them, Freddie would not be here touching and kissing me. But when I did, and saw him below me, I pushed him away, a little surprised at the things we were just doing. This was indeed real.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked a little perplexed. I just shook my head.

"Freddie what are we doing?" I asked him. His face still held that quizzical look, so I explained it to him. "You don't want me, you just want what every guy is getting." He looked dumbfounded, like if he was at a loss as to what I was referring. "Here, I'll break it down for you." I pointed at him and then me and then made a swipe down the middle. "You and me should never do that again." The last thing I needed was another jerk, when I thought he would always be my best friend.

"Sam, I don't get it. We were enjoying it we were-"

"Just because you enjoy something doesn't mean it's good." I explained.

"I want this, just like you do Sam. I saw it every time we were rehearsing." I turned my head away. I didn't want to listen to his deconstruction of the persona that I made myself become. But his fingers traced my chin and made me face him. "I don't just want what every guy wants." He kissed me softly, making me feel dizzy. "I want you." I felt myself retreating a little, but ultimately getting closer and closer until I felt his lips again. This time it was me that was being assertive. I jumped on top of him and kissed every part of his body that was visible. I grabbed his hands and kissed them all over, and had them roam around my body. I rolled my head back, feeling something burn within me. His hands were a fire, and I was more than happy to play with it.

"Take off your shirt." I told him. He didn't hesitate, pulling his collar shirt over his head. My mouth instinctively went to his chest, strongly toned. He pushed the straps to my bra further down so that my chest was exposed. When his hands gently massaged it, I let out a breathy cry, followed by his name.

"Ah…Freddie." I arose from the glory that was his body and kissed his mouth again. When he pinched my nipple I cried. It was so good in so many ways that I was craving more with every second that was happening right now. He pulled away from my mouth and he took my nipple in his mouth. I wanted him to bite me so hard that it would bruise. But his bites were soft, and that was just as good. I roamed my hands through his hair again, kissing his forehead in assurance that he was doing a good job. I wanted more every second, and as I climbed off of him, he knew where I was heading.

The bedroom.

"Sam," Freddie started, "Are you sure about this? We don't have to if you don't want to." I didn't want to hear that. I pulled off my bra and shirt. I started going for my pants when he stopped me. "Sam, we don't-"

I kissed him in reassurance that I wanted this. I did the moment I knew that he wasn't like anyone else. I didn't ever really notice it before, but I knew that I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me and never let me go. I wanted him to kiss me both sweetly as well as roughly. But most of all I wanted to know what it was like to be alone with him, much like right now and have him be the one in control of everything. I guided him toward the bed and sat him down on it. I pulled off my pants and then went towards his. I gently unbuttoned them, and pushed him back towards the bed to take them off. He rose back up and grabbed me by the hand, looking at my eyes. This time I wasn't afraid of looking into his brown ones. On the contrary I wanted those emotions on his face. So I could know how much he wanted this too.

He gently laid me on the bed and began leaving trails of kisses down towards my stomach. When he reached my panties, he slowly slid them off, kissing the inside of my thighs as he did so. I never thought that simple affectionate gesture would make me crave him more, but it did. I got up and waited for him to pull off the last piece of clothing, and once he did he joined me back on the bed, just staring at me. His hands caressed my face and I found myself kissing his palms. I too reached to touch his face, and grabbed his other hand, interlacing my fingers with his own. I waited patiently as he rubbed himself against my core. He was hard as I was wet, both of us craving the other. And when he entered me I felt myself complete.

"Oh…God, Sam." He said my name through labored breaths. I just pushed myself closer to him as he pushed himself inside me. It was unlike anything I ever felt before. Compared to this, nothing felt real. And I know anything after this nothing will make me feel as real as he would.

I found myself sighing incoherent sentences. Nothing was making sense at the moment because all I was focusing on was the passion rising within me. He was going in and out, kissing my lips, my shoulders, neck and even going lower to taste my breasts again. Everywhere he was leaving his mark, and when he would focus his attention to another area, I started all over again. His kisses left tiny traces of saliva all over, making the cool air raise some goose bumps. I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. I didn't want him to stop his random kisses, or his movements as he was going in and out. I didn't want him to let go of my hand, or his gentle massages on my nipples, as he played with them with his hand and mouth. I didn't want to stop feeling everything that was him. But all of a sudden I felt something inside me climb higher and higher, and ultimately it spilled over. I moaned softly as I felt my body tensing all over. Freddie too was breathing heavily, and he was pushing himself deeper and harder and rougher. It was making that feeling of being overflowed that much more stronger. After a few more seconds he stopped moving, and went over to the side, careful to not put too much pressure on me. But I honestly didn't care if he kept his body on top of me. I was so blissful that I wouldn't have minded the extra pressure of his body on top of me.

"Thank you…Freddie…" I told him. Thank you indeed. For making me feel something. Something real.

"No…" he kissed my forehead. "Thank you for going along with the script." He winked and pushed himself close enough to wrap his arms around me. That's how I knew that this was where I needed to be, and this is who I wanted to be with. Because deep down I loved this dork, and everything that came with him.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
